Tell Me Everything
by blazethehedgie
Summary: Kid is in an abusive relationship with Maka. Liz and Patty want to find out why Kid is avoiding them and why Kid keeps coming home with bruises. A loving story of friendship and a blossoming relationship. Will it be enough to keep Kid going in life?
1. Chapter 1

Tell me everything

Death the Kid and his girlfriend sat on the beach, looking as the sleeping sun set.  
Kid and Maka had been dating for 3 weeks now and were very happy. Though lately Kid had been had no longer paid attention to his weapon partners, Liz and Patty.  
He would only say a few things to them in the halls in the house before going on a date with Maka. This made Liz and Patty very upset. So everytime they seen Kid they would just look away.

It was weird beacause Maka had time for Soul. He was a bit upset that he was not dating Maka, but nothing changed. Maka and Soul still share an apartment, and are very close. Liz wondered why it was different with Kid. He even started forgetting about symettry. So she decied to confront him about it.

"Kid can We talk?" Liz asked him as he was about to get up from the sand. He looked at Maka and she gave a disaproving look.  
Was she keeping him from talking to them? Liz thought.

"Um, sorry not right now maybe later." This had made Liz mad, Patty really wasn't paying attention. Just going on and on about Giraffes as usual. Liz was beginning to think Maka was controlling his every move.

Liz grabbed both his shoulders and looked into his golden eyes. "No, We are gonna talk right now." Before he could protest,  
she yanked his arm around the corner of a empty beach house. As they went away with Patty laughing, Maka glared.

"Liz," Kid said looking back at Maka, afraid of something. "That hurts my shoulder." He said wincing. Liz was suprised at that.  
He never complained about pain. He was a Grim Reaper, this shouldn't hurt him. Liz thought. Now she was suspicious.

"Kid, We haven't hung out in so long im beginning to think that you hate us." Kid's eyes widened, he was avoiding them for a reason. "Can We atleast have you for a week? You two need to take a break." Everything Liz was saying was true and Kid knew that, but he didnt have the guts to tell Maka he needed time with his partners.

"Maka is my girlfriend. Isn't natural for us to spend alot of time together?" Kid asked.

"Yes, but not 24/7. Can you please just spend a week with us? Please?" Kid knew he was going to pay for what he was about to say.

"Fine, I will tell Maka that I won't talk to her for 7 days." Liz and Patty jumped for joy. They finally get to have time with their Meister. Kid was frightned though,  
but they couldn't tell from their excitement. Liz and Patty grabbed Kid and hugged him making him wince. "I will talk to you guys when I get home." He said as he waved to them as they went home, and he went back to Maka. He was infact scared. Maka was reading a book, while sitting at a bench. Kid cautiously walked towards her, shaking.

Maka looked up from her book and immediatley gave him a death stare. He knew he would have more bruises by the end of the conversation. "What took you so long, and what did they want?" She asked in a stern tone. He sighed, it was now or die.

"Honey," He said to start out, hoping that would help. "Liz and Patty want me to hang out with them a bit more, so I need to break communications with you for a week."  
He finished with his eyes closed. She stood up and walked toward him calmly. When he opened his eyes, she was in front of him. In one swift movement,

WHAM!

She had punched him in the face. He stood back from her, shaking again. Then another movement from her foot,

BOOM!

She kicked him in the Baby Maker. He grabbded the place and fell to the ground. All the well, Maka kept a straight face. "You pathetic little bitch! You think you can get rid of your problems by shielding behind your friends. I can go a week without you, but when you get back you better be prepared to be in the hospital. Your too much of a bitch to hit me back, so I can do whatever the hell I want. You know not to tell anyone where the brusies came from. If anyone asks what do you say?" She yelled.

"I tell them I ran into a Kishin." He said quietly as he tried to get up. She nodded her head and walked away. Probably off to her and Soul's apartment.

He finally got up and walked off to Gallows Manor. He winced with every step he took, the unbearable pain was killing him. He had felt worse though, Maka's beatings were alot worse. Though, they still hurt everytime. He had made it to his mansion and walked thorugh the door, straighting up so Liz and Patty wouldn't be suspicious.  
He past Liz and Patty, but looked at them with tired eyes. Liz wanted to get up and help him, but just let him rest.

She would question him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had come quicker than expected for Kid, but it took longer for Liz. She was very eager to question Kid. Once Kid had got up and ready for the day, Liz was waiting by the door for him, incase he tried to avoid her.

"Kid, why did you look so beat up yesterday?" Letting yesterday roll off her tounge. The reason it was like that was beacause he had spent the whole morning trying to cover the bruises. Luckily, he came out of the bathroom in success.

"Well you see," Kid started. "I was walking home from the beach when, I got into a fight with a Kishin." He falsely explained, going by Maka's rules. She didn't buy it.

"Thats interesting because, you are a Grim Reaper and all but," She began making Kid shiver when she said 'but'. He shut his eyes tightly. "Remeber We went to check the mission boards and there was no Kishin within the area." She stated matter-of-factly. He knew she was right, but he had to keep up with that or he would get another beating.

"Maybe the reports were wrong." He said, but the reports were never wrong. So in a way he was implying that his father was wrong, He just had to go with what Maka said.  
Kid hates lying, but when it came to his partners he would have to do it. Maka would often threaten his parnters which is why he wont break up with her. Maka told him if he did or even tried, she would kill Liz and Patty. He loved them dearly, and would do anything to protect them.

"Kid, they are never wrong. Please, just tell me why you wont tell us the truth."

"I really do," he sighed out getting frustrated with Maka and she wasn't even around. "But its for your own safety." He once more sighed and left out the door. He was forced to tell Maka goodbye. He wasn't so scared beacause Soul would be there. She wouldn't hit him around Soul. In his mind he was quietly cheering. Before he knew it,  
he was at the doorstep of their apartment. He held his breathe and knocked on the door. The door flung open to reveal Soul, with an annoyed look. He had always been envious that Kid and Maka were dating, and they SEEMED like a happy couple. It was truly dark and sinister.

"Oh hey Kid, Maka is in her room." He said stepping out of the way to let him in. Kid sat at the table talking to Soul about, guy stuff. Kid refers to it like that because Soul and Black*Star never talked like that. He just really wanted to be cool like them. Anyway, they waited for Maka to come out. Kid didn't have all day he had to tell her bye So he, Liz and Patty could go on a trip. He was excited to get away from Maka. To be free.

Maka came out and smiled at Soul and Kid as she sat at the table. "Soul, can you step out real quick? Me and Kid have to talk." She asked in a polite tone. Was she really trying to make me jealous? Kid thought. He gave an annoyed look but, without question got up and went out the door. He had mentioned to Kid that he was going to play basketball with Black*Star. Bros.

She turned to Kid when Soul was gone, and her smile had seemed to leave too. Kid had been dreading this moment. He didn't expect Soul to leave the apartment. Now he was going to limp home! "Kid," She said almost in a whisper. "Is this your way of trying to dumb me?" She asked. Before he could explain why he wasn't going to be talking to he in a few days, she cut him off. "You do know what will happen if you try to dump me, right?" He nodded, knowing he was going to get no words in the conversation.

"They why would you try something like this?" She was now yelling. "I love you, and you can't do this to me. Don't you love me?"

"I do love you. Liz and Patty just want me to spend some time with them." He explained for the second time. He obviously lied, when he told her he loved her. He knew if he had said something else, he probably would have gotten his ass kicked. "I would never think of dumping you." Even though I think of it everytime I think of you.  
He left out.

"Oh, ok thats good." She stood up, with his eyes following her every move. "Well, get going so We can have alone time." She said happily pushing him out the door and into the hallway.

"Goodbye." He said looking down. She kissed him and waved. Right when he turned around, she smacked him in the side of his head. Making him wince from the pain.

"Don't pull anymore shit like this again." She warned him closing the door. As he walked down the street many thoughts were running through his head. One particular thought kept coming back thorugh all the others.

Im going to have to come back with a red mark on the side of my face.


End file.
